Assistant Babysitting Attorney?
by TheClowchan
Summary: Barba ventures into the world of babysitting and it's more than he bargains for


**Notes:** This is kind of pre-Barisi Barisi (if that makes sense!)  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or characters from the show  
 **Warnings:** Nothing. Just pure, straight up fluff  
 **Pairings:** Rafael Barba/Sonny Carisi (Barisi)

* * *

Why on earth did he volunteer for this? Barba thinks to himself as tries to calm a crying baby. " _Noah, please. What do you want? Food? Bottle? TV?_ " Nothing he mentions seemed to appeal to him. He even did a quick sniff test. No smell. That can't be it. Barba was so out of his element. He repeated the question back in his mind. And to the moment when Benson asks if anyone could volunteer to watch Noah for the weekend, since she had a conference to go to and her babysitter was away on a small trip for college. Everyone had excuses. Fin was visiting some family member. Rollins had some sort of engagement to attend to. Carisi had a family trip to see a couple of sports games. And here was Barba saying, " _I'll do it_ ", much to the surprise to everyone. Even he shocked himself.

" _Are you sure?_ " Olivia asks.

" _Yeah_ ," Barba nods.

Back to the present with clothes stained from food. A small headache that only grew larger. Hurt feet from walking on legos, in which he muttered a few Spanish curses under his breath. Good thing Noah didn't know Spanish or assumed he didn't. And now holding a child that could not be appeased. Noah's wails rang through his ears. He wanted to go crazy. This was a lot harder than he pictured it would be. Especially when he visited Liv and Noah was very quiet and polite. He envisioned a calm, obedient toddler that would let him do his casefiles in peace. Total opposite. Case files remained untouched. He was quite annoyed. " _What gives, little man?_ " Barba interrogates the boy. Whoops, this isn't court and Noah continues to sniffle and cry. If Benson was here to see that he knows she would have laughed. Jeez. He needed help but his pride was preventing him from doing so. His face grimaces some. Would he be judged as an awful person who couldn't calm down a child? Would he be mocked relentlessly for it? These thoughts ran through his head.

" _Forget this_ ," Barba says in an annoyed tone as he forces himself to get out his phone while holding Noah in his other arm. He knew Fin and Rollins were too far to reach, but Carisi, he was close. " _I guess._ " Rolling his eyes, reluctantly sends a text, " _No laughing, detective. I need help. With Noah._ " Part of him was hoping that Carisi wouldn't get the text, but the other part was desperate. He wanted to check himself into an asylum. Once more, he hums to Noah, which fell on deaf ears. He put on some kid shows instead. "Come on, Noah. You have to like -something-" Barba rubs the bridge of his nose.

His focus was rattled when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He looks at it. Carisi. Dammit. " _lol j/k Be over in 15_ " LAUGH OUT LOUD JUST KIDDING. Carisi couldn't even listen to one request. Typical. Now he pictures Carisi coming over and laughing in his face, " _Wait till the whole squad hears about this. ADA Barba can't even take care of a baby._ " Barba grits his teeth while Noah continues to cry at full force. Where were ear plugs when you need them?

15 minutes later. A knock on the door. It's Carisi. Right on time. He opens the door, still holding Noah. " _Hey,_ " Carisi smiles. It was that goofy smile Carisi does when he's either right or was needed.

" _Please help_ ," Barba sounded and looked desperate.

" _Don't worry, counselor. I've got you_." Carisi says with full confidence. What a relief it was to Barba to hear that, yet he didn't want to admit it. Also thankfully his prediction was false. Carisi walks in, wearing a Mets hoodie, carrying a few bags that looked like food and a couple things for Noah. He places it on the table and then sweeps Noah right into his arms. He quiets instantly.

Barba was relieved, but also annoyed, crossing his arms. " _H-how did you get him to do that?_ "

" _Do what?_ ," Carisi cocks an eyebrow, as he wipes Noahs tears away, and handing him a good sized teddy bear wearing a Mets t-shirt. " _Here you go, buddy._ "

Noah's eyes get big and quickly hugs the bear, " _DEDDY!_ " The child says excitedly.

" _To be quiet? I tried for hours_ ," Barba was embarrassed about this.

" _Oh. Body language. And years of experience_ , " Carisi explains. Barba felt one upped by this. Usually he was the one who could be snarky to Carisi and, admittedly, enjoyed doing so. Being on the other side was not his style.

" _Body language?_ ," Barba thinks out loud.

" _Yeah, kids can read when you're tense and nervous, which you totally are, I hate to say_." Here was Carisi who was an expert on something, yet wasn't being smug about it. What gives? Barba was hoping, slightly, he would return the snark back to him.

" _I … guess you're right_ , " Barba hesitantly admits. And there was Carisi's goofy smile again as he places Noah into his playpen with his newfound friend and gets out the food. Barba hated to admit that he found that smile quite charming and that it felt like a reward when he gave it. " _Raf, snap out of it_ ," his voice of reason tells him.

" _Hope you like Chinese_."

Barba's stomach rumbles as he smells the food, " _Of course._ " He goes into the kitchen and grabs a plate. He didn't realise how hungry he was or that because he was dealing with a then upset Noah, he forgot to eat. " _Thanks._ "

" _No problem. Hey, why did you volunteer? You don't strike me as the type who would deal with kids. No offence._ " Carisi eats some lo mein, straight out of the take out box.

" _Lapse of judgement_." Barba retorts before eating a piece of General Tso chicken, to which Carisi gives an inquisitive look, similar to that of a puppy. Barba thinks, " _cute_ ", but quickly shakes the thought out of his head, " _No, Raf._ "

Carisi chuckles, " _Yeah. You could say that_."

Barba almost smiles. There was that snark he was craving, but to mask his amusement, he interjects with a stern " _Detective!_ " before returning back to his meal.

" _Sorry,_ " Carisi couldn't help but laugh.

Barba mumbles out, " _It's ok_." He opens up a fortune cookie. " _A new friend helps you break out of an old routine_." How corny but true but still corny. After he eats his cookie, he was stuffed, leaning back in his chair, allowing his stomach to relax for a moment. Carisi continues to eat another box of chicken and broccoli. . " _Where does he put it?_ ," Barba thinks to himself as he gets up and takes his dish and puts it in the sink. He leaves the detective alone to check Noah. " _Body language_ ," he repeats to himself. Noah was wide awake, looking up at Barba. " _Hey, Noah. Having fun with your teddy?_ ," he tried to act all " _motherly_ " to the child. Noah looks down, almost looking upset. " _Please don't cry._ " Barba holds his breath, only for Noah to babble out " _Deddy!_ " again. " _Yes, a teddy bear._ " Noah giggles and reaches up for him. Noah needs him? What dreamland was this? Perhaps Carisi was onto something as Barba relaxes and picks up the child, who babbles to him and pushes his teddy right into his cheek.

" _Look at you. Already graduating to full babysitterhood. I'm proud, Counselor_ ," Carisi gives a warm smile. Damn that charming smile of his.

" _Keep it professional_ ," his little voice of reason tells him.

Barba raises his eyebrows, " _Thanks for your praise, Detective. It seems I underestimated you_."

" _Well, when you have a huge family with tons of kids running around, you learn a thing or two._ " Carisi nods as they walk into Noah's bedroom and tuck him into his crib. Barba imagined it looking like some sort of Hallmark family card. How cheesy. And why was his mind thinking this? Was he suddenly crushing on this detective? Why? Because he helped him in his time of need? Nevertheless, he actually enjoyed his company and he smiles a little. He looks up at Noah's cat clock and sees that it's getting late. Both of them quietly leave and clean up Benson's apartment. Toys are picked up. Dishes are cleaned and put away. Barba was impressed with how much Carisi could do. " _Since you have Noah handled, I think my job here is done,_ " Carisi pulls out his phone, about to call a cab.

" _Please, stay_." Barba looks up at him.

Carisi's eyes went wide as if he misunderstood what he said. " _What?_ "

" _Stay,_ " Barba bites his lip. "S _till a little nervous about this and, don't let this get to your head, but I … I like your company_." He couldn't believe he actually admitted it. His heart felt like it was gonna race out of his chest. Why was he feeling like this? Was he sick? But he really did need his help with Noah and he didn't want to go berserk being by himself with him.

Carisi was just as surprised and grins, " _You're not too bad yourself_." He puts his phone away and lays on the couch, kicking off his sneakers.

" _I guess,_ " Barba finally laughs a little as he enters Benson's room. " _Good night, Carisi_."

" _Night, Barba_."

* * *

A couple days later Benson arrives home. " _I see you needed help_." As predicted, she laughs.

" _On a casefile_ ," Barba quickly interjects and Carisi winks only for Barba to see. "H _ad to clarify a few things with Detective Carisi_."

" Y _eah, my Fordham knowledge came in handy_ ," Carisi beams while Barba shakes his head.

" _Sort of,_ " Barba hands Noah to Benson, who was reaching for her like the child's life depended on it.

" _I see_ ," she smirks before taking Noah and nuzzles him, " _How I missed you very much_."

" _UN DO TREES!_ " Noah shouts.

" _Oh, sweetie!,_ " Benson smiles proudly at her son. " _Did Uncle Rafael teach you Spanish? Hopefully you were good for him_."

Noah repeats it again, " _UN! DO! TREES!_ "

Barba felt rather proud he could teach Noah something and he crosses his arms, " _Piece of cake._ " Carisi tilts his head, raising his eyebrows in the way he does when someone makes up a story. Barba quickly side eyes him and shakes his head.

" _That's good to hear_ , " Benson smiles, bouncing a babbling Noah. " _Might keep you in mind next time_."

" _Next time?!_ " He thinks to himself, but all he can do is nod, " _Sure._ " In a way, he could always use that excuse to call Carisi again.

-The End-


End file.
